


Sugar Quills

by PegasusWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Comment Fic, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius bicker over an empty box of sugar quills. Will they ever make it up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Quills

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most nauseating thing I've ever written. I'm so pleased with myself.

Remus was shaking an empty box at him. ‘My sugar quills. They’re gone.’

Sirius opened one eye and looked Remus up and down. ‘What exactly do you want me to do about it?’

Remus fumed. ‘An apology would be nice, for a start.’

Sirius lounged back on the common room sofa. ‘If you want an apology you should ask the person who took them.’

‘You’re a bloody nightmare.’ Remus was off towards the portrait hole before Sirius could blink. ‘And you know exactly who took them.’

Remus was gone. James, who had been sitting across from this incident in an armchair, looked up at Sirius over his glasses.

‘You should apologise, mate,’ he said. ‘Don’t want to end up in the doghouse, so to speak.’

Sirius rolled his eyes, then pulled the nearest copy of the Daily Prophet over his face and carried on with his nap.

\---

‘This has been going on since yesterday.’ Remus had tried to avoid the others at breakfast, but James had made it his business to come over to where he was sitting and meddle. ‘Forget about it, will you? He’s taken things from me before. It’s just the way he is.’

‘If nobody says anything,’ Remus replied, through gritted teeth. ‘Then he will never learn that what he’s doing is wrong.’

James pulled a face. ‘Neither of you have been any fun since you’ve been ... you know ...’

‘I’m not hungry any more,’ Remus announced. He stood up, and stalked away from the table. Sirius looked at his shoes as he went by. James took off his glasses and gave them a wipe.

‘You know, if you two don’t stop this soon, I’m going to knock your heads together,’ he said, as he put his glasses back on his nose. ‘You’re behaving like children.’

‘I didn’t do anything,’ said Sirius. James found himself itching to pour Sirius’ cereal over his head.

\---

It was potions, and Professor Slughorn didn’t know what had gotten into his pupils.

‘Mr Lupin,’ he said, gesturing to Remus. ‘Don’t you think that you ought to be helping Mr Black?’

‘I am helping him,’ said Remus, who was sitting with his back to Sirius. Sirius was grappling with an overflowing cauldron, but he still found a moment to turn around and glare at his potions partner. ‘I’m helping him learn to take responsibility for his actions.’

They left the class with a detention each, and an essay on appropriate conduct to be handed in by the following lesson.

\---

‘You bastard.’

Remus had gone to bed early. He couldn’t stand to be around the others. He hadn’t expected to be followed by Sirius.

‘Speaking, are we?’ Remus didn’t look up from his book. He felt bad, true, but Sirius still needed to be taught a lesson. Sirius was pink with indignation

‘That detention you got me has cost me a Quidditch practice,’ he told Remus. 

Remus huffed. ‘You’re not even on the team.’

‘That doesn't matter.’ Sirius was so angry he could hardly speak. ‘James has a game next week. I was going as moral support.’

Remus closed his book and sat up. He scowled at Sirius, and Sirius scowled back.

‘You want to give up your afternoon to watch a practice that you’re not even part of,’ said Remus. ‘But you can’t manage to apologise for taking a box of sugar quills. For goodness sake Sirius, we’ve been together for half a year!’

Remus stopped short. He hadn’t intended to be so direct. Sirius slumped. He sat down on the end of Remus’ bed and stared at the floor in silence. Remus watched him, blinking.

‘I’m worried that we’ve done the wrong thing,’ said Remus, in a small voice. ‘We’re friends - best friends. Perhaps it was wrong for us to ... get involved like this. I don’t want to fight with you all of the time.’

They were quiet for a while longer, then Sirius spoke up, picking at the cuff of his robe. ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to get upset. I didn’t think you’d notice.’

\---

‘Well, I did.’ Remus moved closer. He put a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius leaned into his touch. ‘But you know Sirius, I’ve noticed some other things as well. I’m not the only person you’ve been taking things from. It isn’t like you. Do you want to tell me what’s happened?’

Sirius took a deep breath. Remus thought that he was going to shrug him off, but he started talking.

‘They cut me off,’ he said. ‘Over the summer. They’d been threatening to do it for ages, but I never thought they would actually ...’

A sigh went through Sirius. His shoulders sagged. Remus put an arm around him, and pulled him close. This had been a long time coming, but neither of them had wanted to believe that it would actually happen.

‘Oh Sirius,’ he said. ‘I knew there was something. You should have...’

‘Yeah, well,’ Sirius said, with half a smile. ‘It’s the same old thing with me, isn’t it? My family hates me - what’s new? I get sick of hearing myself.’

Remus put an arm around him. ‘I don’t get sick of hearing you. I care about you. I want to help.’

‘I know,’ said Sirius. ‘It’s just... I don’t want to be helped, you know? All I want is for things to be normal.’

Remus planted a kiss on his forehead. ‘I understand. It isn’t easy, asking for things. Especially from friends.’ He leaned closer. Sirius turned to him, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. ‘I have to tell you, though, I don’t think you could do normal if you tried...’

\---

They ended up tangled in each other’s arms, in the middle of Remus’ bed. Remus couldn’t remember how this had happened. He suspected that there had been quite a bit of kissing involved. He snuggled into Sirius’ chest.

‘You can have my sugar quills,’ he told Sirius, brushing his hair away from his forehead. 'I don’t particularly like them. I was in a rush at Hogsmeade and didn’t know what to pick.’

‘You’re too kind.’ Sirius leaned across, and bit Remus’ lip. Remus squirmed. ‘I’d get them from Honeydukes’ basement but I know you don’t like it when I do that...’

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.


End file.
